La última luz
by Sindo
Summary: La última luz... es la última esperanza... cuando se pierde... es cuando llega el fin de la vida... Por fin descubriremos los orígenes de Remus...SangreSlashYaoi...
1. LA TEMPESTAD

CAPÍTULO PRIMERO  
  
"LA TEMPESTAD"  
  
La lluvia azotaba las ramas y los arbustos, el viento aullaba como si de verdad estuviera sufriendo. Las gotas caían fuertes y pesadas, formando una impenetrable cortina en la cual no se podía ver nada.  
  
Remus caminaba lentamente e intentaba aguantar aquel vendaval, pero le era imposible, apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir. Su capa estaba demasiado empapada y esta a penas podía soportar una gota más.  
  
"Debo seguir" pensó. Caminó más rápido y entonces pudo ver a lo lejos un pequeño bosque. Se internó en él, se quitó la capucha y pudo ver que la espesura amortiguaba bastante la lluvia, pero la oscuridad a penas le dejaba ver mucho. Lumos- una lucecita dorada apareció en su varita.  
  
Caminó lentamente por el bosque, a penas oía el ruido de la tempestad, solo oía el rumor de algunas gotas, de resto, solo podía oír el silencio reinante.  
  
Tras mucho caminar, llegó al claro del bosque, pudo ver que la lluvia continuaba con igual virulencia, pero en el centro del claro pudo ver una pequeña casa. Parecía llevar deshabitada muchos años. Corrió hacia ella y se detuvo en la puerta.  
  
Hola- llamó- ¿Hay alguien?  
  
Nada se oía. Empujó la puerta y esta se abrió soltando un pequeño chirrido. Entró en el vestíbulo de la casa. Todo estaba quieto y en silencio, pasó la mano por la cómoda y vio que el polvo se acumulaba, puesto que su mano se ensució rápidamente.  
  
"Esto debe de llevar muchos años deshabitado" cerró la puerta y buscó un candelabro. Tras encontrarlo, lo encendió y decidió inspeccionar un poco la casa.  
  
Entró en el salón principal de la casa, vio que era una sala pequeña bien amueblada, en ellos se veían los signos de haber sido un hogar bastante agradable, en donde se hubiera criado una buena familia. Vio una chimenea y corrió a encenderla. La sala quedó tenuemente iluminada por el resplandor de las llamas. Remus acercó sus frías manos al fuego, al sentir aquel calor, se sintió más aliviado y tranquilo.  
  
Abrió su maleta y se dispuso a buscar un poco de chocolate, pues necesitaba algo que comer ya que el haber luchado contra aquella tempestad le había mermado bastante sus fuerzas. Revolvió un poco y apareció la tableta, al cogerla descubrió debajo una fotografía.  
  
Vio que era una vieja foto de grupo, en ella aparecían todos: James, Peter, Sirius y él- se fijaba en como le ponían caras y en como se alegraban de haberse conocido y haber formado un inseparable grupo. Sus dorados ojos se posaron en la figura de Sirius. le echaba de menos.  
  
Una ola de recuerdos comenzó a invadir su mente, volvía a pensar en aquellos días de escuela, en sus maestros, en las travesuras. pero sobre todo tenía en mente a su adorado Sirius, parecía como su quisiera olvidarse de él.  
  
Volvió a la realidad y guardó la foto en una maleta y comenzó a comer el chocolate. Sus dorados ojos brillaban con la intensidad del fuego pero a la vez se veían en ellos otro brillo extraño. muy particular.  
  
Has vuelto.  
  
Remus se dio la vuelta y no vio nada.  
  
Has vuelto a casa.  
  
Volvió a mirar de nuevo con el mismo resultado.  
  
¿Quién eres?... ¿Te conozco?... ¡Sal de ahí!- apuntaba con la varita en varias direcciones, no sabía de donde podía porvenir esa voz, en cualquier momento podrían atacarle.  
  
Has vuelto a casa. bienvenido.  
  
Entonces apareció delante de la puerta la silueta de una bella mujer.  
  
¿Quién eres?  
  
Han pasado ya muchos años que ni siquiera recuerdas este lugar. Remus Lupin.  
  
Pero. ¿Cómo sabes mí.?  
  
Es que no recuerdas quien soy. tan ciego estás para no reconocerme- en su voz se notaba cierta exasperación mezclada con tristeza - recuerda querido. recuerda.  
  
Contempló su rostro, aquella mujer era blanca y hermosa. Su cara era dulce, casi maternal. su cabello castaño, bien peinado y pulido, brillaba con los débiles resplandores del fuego. entonces se fijó en sus ojos.. Eran dorados. con un cierto hálito de tristeza y ternura. Remus cayó en la cuenta en seguida.  
  
Has tardado en reconocerme Remus.  
  
¿Cómo?- se sentía asombrado ante aquella aparición.  
  
Piensa que soy un recuerdo, estoy unida a ti y a esta casa. tu hogar.  
  
¿Mí.hogar?  
  
Esta casa fue tu hogar del que a penas tienes recuerdos.  
  
Volvió a mirar la sala, aquellos muebles, los libros, los cuadros. todo le empezaba a sonar. paso su mano por varios de ellos, intentando ver si conocía a algunos. entonces se detuvo delante de un enorme marco que colgaba en la pared, tenía el cristal cubierto de una gruesa capa de polvo. Pasó la mano y descubrió lo que había detrás de él.  
  
Apareció un retrato de una familia, la mujer era el espectro que le estaba hablando, a su lado se hallaba un hombre de porte elegante y discreto, pero no menos bello que la mujer. y ante ellos había un pequeño niño de aspecto fino y delicado, en sus ojos brillaban dos pequeñas pupilas doradas. Remus miró con espanto.  
  
Bienvenido a casa.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
SINDO 


	2. RECUERDOS

CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO  
  
"RECUERDOS"  
  
Remus se sentía conmocionado, había vuelto a su hogar. A penas sabía nada o recordaba algo, desde hacía muchos años había vivido sin un recuerdo. se sentía confuso, se cuestionaba su identidad, sus raíces, sobre todo. si él era él.  
  
Mi adorado Remus, cuanto has tardado en volver. no sabes cuanto tiempo hemos esperado para volver a verte.  
  
Remus no podía pronunciar ni una palabra.  
  
Entonces. ¿Quién soy?....- en sus ojos asomaron las lágrimas- dime. ¿Quién soy? ¡¿Quién soy?!- gritó, enterró su cara entre sus manos.  
  
La dama pasó su mano por lo cabellos del hombre. Él sintió el frío tacto en su cabeza, lo cual e hizo alzar la vista y encontrarse con unos dulces ojos dorados que lo miraban tiernamente.  
  
Eres tú mismo, eres nuestro hijo.- se levantó y caminó por la sala- hace ya muchos años que ya nosotros dejamos de existir, pero tú eres el vivo recuerdo de nosotros. En tu sangre corren nuestros recuerdos.  
  
¿Qué recuerdos? ¿Qué vida?... No entiendo nada.  
  
Lo irás comprendiendo.  
  
Entonces dejó de oírse la lluvia, todo quedó sumido en un silencio parecía como si hubiese pronunciado un hechizo. Remus vio que el polvo había desaparecido, todo volvía a relucir. se acercó a la ventana y vio que una hermosa luna llena, se tapó los ojos rápidamente.  
  
No temas, no te pasará nada. todo esto que ves es un recuerdo, nada tienes que temer.  
  
Miró detenidamente y vio un hermoso jardín, las flores parecían mirar al conjuro de la luna, ante todo era el silencio lo que le extrañaba.  
  
Ven conmigo- tomó su mano y salieron al jardín.  
  
El jardín estaba envuelto en una noche clara, los árboles imitaban el murmullo del lejano mar. crecían pequeños macizos de flores aquí y allá diseminados descuidadamente. Las campanillas azules soñaban tranquilamente, los crisantemos y los demás dormían en un plácido sueño. pero las rosas seguían despiertas, miraban a la luna llena, parecía como si se nutrieran de su luz. Tenían un color rojo brillante y vivo, parecía como si la sangre fluyera por ellas.  
  
Es una noche hermosa, parece sacada de un sueño, pero este sueño. pronto se convertirá en una pesadilla.  
  
Remus sintió un escalofrío, presentía que algo o alguien andaba cerca. Un chirrido de la puertecilla confirmó sus temores, se dio la vuelta y no vio nada. En cambio comenzaron a oírse unos murmullos y ruido s extraños. Intentaba recordar que había sucedido en aquel momento pero no lograba recordar nada. Entonces oyó el ruido de la puerta de la casa, miró hacia allí y vio salir a aquel niño de la foto. Con solo verlo sintió recordarlo todo. Aquella noche era la noche de su ataque que lo convertiría en un licántropo.  
  
Remus corrió hacia donde estaba el niño, tenía que impedirlo a toda cosa. estaba ceca.  
  
¡No vayas! ¡No!- alzó la mano pero esta atravesó el delicado cuerpecito. Él se quedó perplejo al ver el efecto.  
  
Solo somos recuerdos del presente, no podemos cambiar el pasado.  
  
- No puede ser - Remus estaba desesperado- ¡No puede ser!  
  
- Solo podemos ser espectadores, así que, asume tu papel y contempla  
tu horrible castigo.  
  
Él no quiso moverse pero sintió una fuerza que lo atraía, y en un momento estuvo al lado de la dama. Contemplaron en silencio la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.  
  
El niño caminó hacia los rosales, estos se movían un poco. Estaba cerca de ellos cuando algo salió de ellos y se abalanzó sobre él. Abrió los ojos y vio la cara peluda de la bestia. Esta lo miraba con ira y fiereza, mostraba su larga hilera de brillantes dientes, comenzó a olisquearlo ávidamente, como si tuviera un gran deseo de degustar aquella pieza.  
  
Remus intentaba articular alguna palabra pero no podía, el peso de las garras del animal le presionaba el pecho, sentía asco ante aquello e hizo un nuevo esfuerzo.  
  
¡Papá! ¡Socorro!- chilló  
  
La criatura parecía excitarse con los chillidos y gemidos, puesto que su interés iba aumentando cada vez más. Remus forcejeaba e intentaba quitarse a ese monstruo.  
  
Entonces se abrió la puerta y un haz de luz cayó sobre la bestia, iluminándola por un momento. Vieron que se trataba de un enorme lobo que aprisionaba a Remus entre sus patas.  
  
¡Remus!- Gritó el padre  
  
¡Papá!  
  
Cogió rápidamente a su presa y salió del jardín, internándose en lo oscuro del bosque. Llevaba en su boca el delicado cuerpo de Remus, este sentía como los dientes se le iban clavando cada vez más en su vientre, como si de millares de cuchillos se tratara. aquello era un terrible dolor que no podía soportar. De sus ojos caían las lágrimas, dejando un pequeño rastro. Remus gemía de auténtico dolor.  
  
La bestia no sentía compasión ante aquello, sino que aumentaba cada vez más su placer, eso era como una clara provocación.  
  
Llegaron al claro del bosque y depositó violentamente el magullado cuerpecito. Comenzó a olisquearlo con gran avidez, sintiendo el miedo de su presa. Pasó su nariz por una de las heridas y sintió el olor de la sangre, entonces lamió la herida con gran deleite, como si degustase el sabor de su presa. Remus gemía dolorido por el escozor de sus heridas. sintió una gran repulsión al ver lo que hacía.  
  
Entonces la bestia se detuvo en seco, parecía que había percibido algo. cogió a Remus y lo lanzó contra unos matorrales. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente contra el suelo, esto le hizo chillar de dolor.  
  
¡Remus!... ¡Remus!...  
  
¡Papá!  
  
Se arrastró como pudo y vio que su padre había llegado, y que se encontraba cara a cara con la bestia. Esta enseñaba sus dientes en los cuales había rastros de sangre. Lo miraba fieramente con sus grandes ojos amarillos.  
  
Todo quedó en silencio, la bestia se abalanzó sobre el padre. Los dos rodaron por el suelo, la bestia intentaba morderlo y arañarlo con sus zarpas pero él lo esquivaba con gran agilidad. Entonces la bestia atacó con todas sus fuerzas y lo derribó contra el suelo. Esta se abalanzó encima de él.  
  
El padre sintió la presión de sus patas sobre sus brazos, estaba perdido. estiró la mano y alcanzó la varita.  
  
¡EXPLOTIUS LUMOS!  
  
Una luz dorada cegó a Remus, el cual cayó en un sueño profundo. intentó abrir de nuevo los ojos pero solo alcanzó a ver una cosa. aquella bestia que había visto antes, era ahora el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
SINDO 


End file.
